


butterflies

by lilac_heart (destinedtobelokid)



Series: one word prompts [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtobelokid/pseuds/lilac_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You... You have magic?" Gwen asked, the shock and confusion shining in her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterflies

"Oh, Merlin!" A voice exclaimed loudly. Merlin jumped, the rack of vials slipping through his hands, falling to the ground.

Acting on pure instinct, his magic wrapped around the vials and lifted them, hovering mid-air.

There was a squeak and Merlin's head snapped up. Gwen stood in the door to Gaius' chambers, her hands held over her mouth, eyes wide in fear as she stared at the floating vials.

Merlin grabbed them, his magic dissolving as his hands clutched the rack to his chest. His hands shook as he fumbled to set the vials on the workbench. He turned to Gwen quickly, shaking hands twisted together, fingers worriedly picking at his sleeves.

"Gwen, I can explain-" Merlin half yelled, voice high and scared.

"You...?" Gwen asked, the shock and confusion shining in her eyes. She walked forward, letting the door close behind her. Merlin unconsciously took a step back. "You have magic?"

Merlin gulped and nodded, his stomach rolling as a wave of nausea passed over him. A wash of panic followed, rising up his throat. Why did he do that? He shouldn't have done that, he was going to die because of

Gaius' stupid potions, _he was going to-_

"Can- can you show me?" Gwen whispered to Merlin, the conflicting emotions in her eyes overwhelmed by honest curiosity. "Please?"

Merlin nodded, slowly, and breathed out heavily.

He cupped his hands, and closed his eyes. He brought his hands to his face, lips nearly brushing his knuckles, and he breathed the words of a foreign tongue.

Merlin opened his eyes, they turned gold for a moment before returning to their normal shade of blue.

Merlin smiled as he extended his hands towards Gwen, and opened his hands.

As his fingers uncurled, Gwen watched in fascination as butterflies fluttered away from his hands.

She laughed, amazed, watching as the beautifully coloured insects wavered around her. Their delicate wings moving gracefully as they circled her.

One, with wings of a rich purple, perched on her hair, the creature mimicked a hair ornament, still and lovely.

Gwen lifted a finger and another butterfly sat on it.

It was smaller than all the others, it's wings were a powder green, a faded colour. Gwen smiled as it flew away, up, up, up, until it disappeared from sight.

The other butterflies followed it, circling up in a swarm of colours.

Pink, red, green, blue, orange, yellow, purple, white.

They moved and soared higher, up, up, up, and as the colours dimmed, Merlin whispered something and with a golden spark, they butterflies vanished in golden smoke.

The sparkles floated down, landed on Gwen and Merlin, settling on their hair on clothing, keeping them alight with golden flakes.

Gwen stared at Merlin, mouth open, eyes wide. "I-"

"Gwen?"

"That was amazing. Merlin, you're amazing."

Merlin sighed, relieved. "You're the first person to ever say that. Everyone else just... cowers away from me, scared that I'll turn into some monster..." He twisted his lips, sadly, a clear mist clouding his eyes.

Gwen smiled softly. "Oh, Merlin, they're wrong."

She leaned over the space between them and hugged Merlin.

"You're a wonderful, brilliant, magical man, Merlin." She mumbled into his neck, as she smoothed her gentle fingers over his hair, comforting him as his own mother would.

Merlin wrapped his arms around Gwen, holding her tightly.

"Thank you."


End file.
